


Let's Fall In Love For The Night

by CatnipGrangier



Category: The Darkest Minds Series - Alexandra Bracken
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatnipGrangier/pseuds/CatnipGrangier
Summary: Based on the song " Lets Fall In Love For The Night" by FINNEAS. It was Liam's senior year of high school, and fate would have it that he met Ruby. Stuck with her over-controlling boyfriend, Clancy Gray, Ruby decides its time to leave the end of the year party and run away with Liam.
Relationships: Ruby Daly/Clancy Gray, Ruby Daly/Liam Stewart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Let's Fall In Love For The Night

Liam had never felt happier. As he drove away from the party with a runaway Ruby riding shotgun. They wouldn't have been able to get away if it wasn't for Ruby's brilliant acting.

Clancy, Ruby's boyfriend, hosted a party every year of high school at the end of the year. This was Liam's senior year and he had only gone to this party for one reason, Ruby. He had been wanting to talk to her for years, but the watcher Clancy Gray kept Ruby from basically talking to anyone but him and his friends. But this party was finally his chance. Liam didn't know why Clancy thought of him as a threat, he wasn't important. Liam tried to play football but he knew he was probably the worst player on the team. It was a miracle that his coach had even let him play for so long. 

Ruby was a senior and tired of these over the top high school parties that her boyfriend threw every year. Clancy was so power-hungry that he didn't pay attention to Ruby much during the party, even though he tried so hard to during school. All that Clancy cared about was popularity and power. He used Ruby because she was beautiful and defiant, Ruby guessed that she was more of a prise that way. Still Ruby wanted more, she wanted someone who would actually treat here right. 

That's when she met Liam, a boy in her English Literature class. Liam was the type of person that would make friends with everyone in his class, but for some reason, he hadn't tried with Ruby. She didn't talk to him much during her classes, but she wishes she did. After losing track of the time, she wanted to get out of the sorry excuse of a party. So she explained her plan to Liam. Ruby was nervous, she didn't know if her plan would work, but Clancy was busy and he was almost always to busy for her. 

He was surprised when Mr. Perfect's girlfriend approached him, and he was even more surprised when she asked if he wanted to get out of there. Ruby didn't talk to Liam very often, but when she did it was for group projects and things relating to their English class. Now he wasn't the best at acting but thanks to Ruby's plan, everything worked out. All she had to do was pretend she was drunk, and then her boyfriend did the rest for her. Clancy dismissed them quickly and they were on they're way. 

They laughed as the drove, not having anywhere in mind. They drove down a mostly empty highway, the roof down and the wind rustling Ruby's hair. When Liam flipped on the radio, Ruby's face lit up. When she turned it up she asked: " do you know this song? it's my favorite!" And Liam did in fact. He knew everything line to Let's Fall In Love For The Night, and so he started to sing. Liam wasn't the best a singing, he couldn't hit the high notes and he was very pitchy. With Ruby laughing and holding his hand, Liam knew that this was right, that this was meant to be. 

The crisp night air was perfect, Cool but warm as the seasons changed to summer. stars doting the midnight blue expanse of sky, twinkling like stones it a necklace. Ruby was wearing Liam's leather jacket, the old one that she saw him wearing so often. The grass was wet and cold so they sat on the hood of Liam's car, watching the stars. They said nothing for a while, just watching and taking in each others presence. 

" Why do you put up with him." The question caught Ruby by surprise, but Liam seemed blunt and honest. " I don't know." she responded "I guess at first I thought he was dreamy and everything, he seemed perfect. But as the years went on he only closed his fist tighter around me. At this point, im scared to leave" Ruby continued to watch the stars, but she was aware of Liam looking at her. The silence that followed was excruciatingly painful, even if it only lasted a few seconds. " You deserve better." Was Liam's only response, glancing at her and squeezing her hand harder. 

Liam started to talk about his life, his family, his brother, his friends. Ruby lost track of time but she felt like she had known Liam for years, not just a few hours. They talked about school, which got Ruby talking about her favorite books and how the Star Wars prequels weren't as bad as people say. Liam sat next to her and listened, rubbing his thumb over the back of Ruby's hand every now and then. The two talked about the future and what they were doing to do when they got out of high school. Liam liked it when Ruby talked, she looked so genuinely happy. 

Liam could stay here forever, watching Ruby under the stars as she sat and talked with his jacket on. He knew that this couldn't last. Ruby had Mr. Perfect, Liam was nothing compared to him. But if he couldn't be her's always then she could have him for at least the night. And he was going to make sure of that.

"I'm happy I met you" Ruby mumbled into Liam's chest. They had moved into the car because it was uncomfortable on the hood. Half asleep Liam looked down at the small mass of hair and jacket that was Ruby. She looked like she had talked in her sleep but she looked up at him. " I'm glad you met me too" Ruby scoffed at his remark. She snuggled closer to his chest and he kissed her on the top of the head. No matter what, it was clear that neither of them would forget that night. 

" Hey, Liam." She mumbled shifting to look him in the eyes, "stay". That caught him off guard, did she really think he was going to leave? It was clear that Clancy didn't treat her right, and it just made Liam madder." I'll do whatever you need me to darlin'" he cupped her cheek and Ruby kissed him. It was tender and soft but slightly needy and hesitant like she wanted him but she wasn't sure if it was ok. He wondered if Ruby kissed Clancy like this, or at all. He felt a hint of guilt but the moment was for just the two of them. 

Ruby was finally happy. Kissing Liam was like breathing in a forest in the evening, warm and pleasant. She never wanted to stop. She wanted Liam." Just say if you want to stop, " Liam said gently while pulling away slightly, " I don't want to force you to do anything you'll regret." Ruby couldn't help but run her hand through his blonde, slightly curly hair, he really was an idiot, wasn't he? Chuckling softly she kissed him again and left all her worries behind her. She forgot about Clancy and the stuff he pulled with her, Liam was genuine and nice, he was careful with Ruby, and she liked it

They sat in Liam's car, slowly drifting off to sleep as they held each other's hand. The soft words of " I love you " hung in the air, warming the crisp summer air. They slept without thought of what would happen in the morning, holding each other as if it was now that only mattered. 

The next few days we're parties and more parties. Liam couldn't keep track of the amount he went to, and the amount thrown by Mr. Perfect. Liam had tried to at least steal a glance at Ruby, maybe even a conversation. But they hadn't talked since that night in the car. He knew it was just for the night, but he had hope for something good for once in his bleak life. He hoped that Ruby would leave her jerk of a boyfriend, that she would leave him for Liam. 

But Liam knew better than to call Ruby his.


End file.
